It Happens
by lessacid
Summary: Hanya berkisah tentang Yoongi dan filosofinya mengenai hidup, dengan merasa lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya termasuk akan asa dan afeksi. [Yoonkook] [Kookga]


**Title : It Happens**

** Cast : Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook**

** Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is made by me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau masih menatapnya, pendar oranye yang mulai memudar. Mentaripun tak lagi terlihat karena sudah waktunya berganti dengan pemilik malam. Namun kau masih disana menatap pendar jingga yang keberadaaannya kian menghilang.

Kau dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang mulai menghilang. Mereka yang tadinya sama denganmu, menatap senja, yang kala itu sangat terang.. Namun kau bukan seperti mereka yang pergi ketika hanya seberkas warna jingga yang tersisa. Kau masih disana dan menatapnya kendatipun sapuan angin membuatmu bergidik.

Kau bukanlah orang yang sentimental, semua orang tau. Dan senja bukanlah termasuk kedalam hal yang kau sukai. Namun terkadang kau terbawa perasaan, entah itu kebahagiaan atau kesedihan. Dan mungkin kali ini adalah salah satunya. Saat kau terbawa oleh rasamu.

Kau termenung, memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau seharusnya bahagia ketika semua yang kau cita-citakan sudah berada didalam genggamanmu. Dan kau seharusnya lebih dari lega ketika tak lagi ada beban mengenai penerimaan diri ketika kau dapat tersenyum membicarakan betapa kau menyukai kehidupanmu saat ini. Namun, sekali lagi kau terbawa perasaan.

Mengenang masa dimana semua belum semudah ini, entah itu tentang mimpi atau perasaanmu. Beruntungnya mimpimu sudah kau dapatkan, namun malangnya ada sesuatu yang kau korbankan. Perasaanmu.

Kau tersenyum tipis memikirkannya, tentang sepotong memori dimasa lalu. Dimasa ketika masih banyak hal yang kau perjuangkan dan ketika ada hal yang harus kau tinggal. Tentang rasa yang berusaha kau sembunyikan setelah lama kau pendam begitu saja.

Sudah berapa lama rasanya, fikirmu, saat yang tersisa hanya suara deburan ombak dan dirimu yang sesekali bergidik karna sapuan angin. Ketika terakhir kali kau terbawa perasaaan, saat rasa yang kau punya muncul kepermukaan. Ketika pandanganmu menatapnya sedikit lama dan ketika patrian senyummu muncul untuknya.

Sekali lagi kau ternyum tipis, memikirkan betapa indahnya saat itu, saat kau jatuh hati, juga memikirkan bertapa menyakitkannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kau sadar, kau sudah memutuskan sejak lama untuk mengejar mimpi dan mengesampingkan segalanya terlebih untuk hal yang tak lebih hanya sebagai penghambat. Sekalipun hatimu yang kau patahkan. Bagimu, dan mereka, mimpi ini berarti segalanya. Mimpi ini adalah hidup kalian.

Dan saat itu kau sudah putuskan untuk merasa lebih sedikit, entah itu kebahagian ataupun kesedihan. Kau membunuh asa yang terpupuk atas nama afeksi, mengesampingkan denyut menyenangkan ketika berada didekatnya.

Kau berucap berkali-kali bahwa memang begitu adanya. Hidup memang begitu, dan yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menerima. _It happens_, ucapmu berkali-kali bagai mantara penguat untuk membekukan hati yang penuh afeksi.

"Yah, it happens." Gumammu memecahkan keheningan dengan sepi.

Kau mengusak rambutmu kasar, mengungkapkan kegelisahan yang tak terpetakan. Tahu pasti, sekalipun hatimu beku sedikit demi sedikit. Tak jarang ia meleleh karena senyum hangat miliknya. Tak peduli seberapa keras usahamu merekatkannya kembali, menggunakan logika.

"It happens." Ulangmu sekali lagi.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan menatap langit kelam. Sekali lagi kau merasa bagaimana hidup memang menunjukkan jalanmu, untuk melupakannya. Tak ada bintang malam itu seperti tak ada kesempatan untuk memupuk kebahagian dengan arti romansa bagimu dan dia.

Suara kekeh sumbangmu terdengar, kau mentertawakan dirimu yang mengenang memori mengenai rasa yang kau usahakan untuk pudar. Betapa menyedihkannya, seseorang yang dikenal kaku akan perasaan kini mematutkan hati untuk merelakan rasa.

Kau dikenal sebagai orang yang teguh akan pendirian. Kau keras kepala akan pola fikir yang kau punya. Tak ada distraksi yang bisa menarikmu dari jalan yang kau putuskan. Biasanya.

Namun kau kadang terbawa akan rasa, kalah akan asa. Seperti saat ini. Ketika ponsel milikmu menampilkan namanya sebagi seorang caller, hatimu kembali merajut asa.

_Jungkook is calling….._

**END**

**Mind reviewing?**


End file.
